1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for printing a cut-sheet form, and relates more particularly to a multiple function printing apparatus capable of reading a magnetic pattern on the cut-sheet form. The present invention further relates to a method for controlling a multiple function printing apparatus and a recording medium for recording a computer program embodying the control method of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cash, credit cards, and personal checks are typically used for completing financial transactions at the point of sale (POS processing). Customer account information, the serial number of the check, and other tracking information are typically printed on the face of the check using magnetic ink and MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) characters. One POS application for MICR characters is determining check validity, which is accomplished by referencing this account information.
POS processing of a check with MICR characters involves scanning the information on the check face using an MICR reader, and then placing the check in the printer for endorsing the back of the check. Whereas this process may involve two devices, the MICR reader and printer, multiple function printers having an integrated MICR reader and a print head for check endorsing have also been developed to complete these two tasks with a single apparatus, referred to below as a multiple function printer.
Printers for printing to cut-sheet forms typically have a form stopper disposed on the form insertion opening as a means for regulating the printing position for the cut-sheet form. When a form is inserted to the position determined by this form stopper and the printer detects that a form is present, a paper transportation mechanism such as a pair of transport rollers holds the form and automatically advances the form along a paper path in the direction toward the print head.
Some multiple function printers having an MICR character reader function have a paper transportation mechanism which is commonly used for both printing to cut-sheet forms and processing checks and is capable of feeding the checks along a magnetic head which serves as a MICR character reader. In these devices, a permanent magnet is also located before the magnetic head in order to re-magnetize the MICR characters so that it can be read by the magnetic head.
Checks and other cut-sheet forms can, however, be inserted in various ways by different operators. For example, while the normal method may be to align the edge of the check or form with a paper guide for guiding a side edge of the check or form so that it is inserted straight with respect to the form stopper, the check or form may also be inserted at an angle or sideways. Therefore, if the magnet for re-magnetizing the ink is disposed on the insertion opening, a check can be inserted such that the beginning of the MICR characters does not pass the magnet and is therefore not magnetized. Reading the MICR characters will therefore also be unsuccessful. This means that check validity cannot be determined, and the process must be repeated, starting with reinserting the check.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a printing apparatus to overcome the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a printing apparatus which improves magnetic pattern reading and has excellent operability and reliability characteristics.
It is another object of this invention to provide a printing apparatus capable of reliably re-magnetizing a magnetic pattern on a check or other print form irrespective of operator experience and how a form is inserted.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a control method for a printing apparatus which improves magnetic pattern reading, and an information storage medium storing a control program embodying this control method.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention reverses a recording medium such as a cut-sheet form set in the insertion opening to position the beginning of a magnetic pattern on the cut-sheet form relative to a magnetizer, thereby assuring that the entire magnetic pattern will pass near the magnetizer and be magnetized.
More specifically, a printing apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: an insertion opening into which a recording medium is inserted to a specific position; a printing mechanism to print on the recording medium; a magnetizer, disposed on the upstream side of the specific position in the insertion opening relative to a first direction, to re-magnetize a magnetic pattern if imprinted on the recording medium; a magnetic pattern detector to read or detect the magnetic pattern re-magnetized by the magnetizer; a recording medium detector, disposed between the magnetizer and the magnetic pattern detector, to detect the recording medium; a transportation mechanism to selectively transport the recording medium detected by the recording medium detector from the specific position in the insertion opening in the first direction from the magnetizer toward the magnetic pattern detector and in a second direction opposite the first direction; and a control unit for controlling the transportation mechanism to transport the recording medium set in the insertion opening in the first direction to print on the recording medium if the recording medium does not have a magnetic pattern imprinted thereon and in the second direction, if the recording medium has a magnetic pattern imprinted thereon, to position the beginning of the magnetic pattern within the insertion opening where the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient to re-magnetize the beginning of the magnetic pattern.
A printing apparatus control method according to the present invention is directed to the control of a printing apparatus. The control method comprises detecting a recording medium set in an insertion opening of the printing apparatus; determining whether the recording medium has a magnetic pattern imprinted thereon; and selectively transporting the recording medium, set to a specific position in an insertion opening, in a first direction from the magnetizer toward the magnetic pattern detector to print on the recording medium and in a second direction opposite the first direction. The recording medium is transported in the first direction for printing if the recording medium does not have a magnetic pattern imprinted thereon. However, if the recording medium has a magnetic pattern, the recording medium is transported in the second direction, to re-magnetize the magnetic pattern by means of a magnetizer disposed upstream of the specific position in the insertion opening relative to the first direction, and is then transported in the first direction toward a magnetic head to read the magnetic pattern. The second-direction transportation step transports the recording medium set in the insertion opening in the second direction to position the beginning of the magnetic pattern within the insertion opening where the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient to re-magnetize the beginning of the magnetic pattern.
In a printing apparatus and control method therefor, according to the present invention, the insertion position of the recording medium such as a cut-sheet form within the insertion opening is regulated by a form stopper or other construction for positioning the cut-sheet form to a specific position. The cut-sheet form thus positioned is transported in the reverse direction, that is, opposite the insertion direction, until the beginning of a magnetic pattern on the cut-sheet form is at least approximately aligned with the center of the magnetizer to position the beginning of the magnetic pattern in an effective magnetization area, that is, in an area in which the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient to re-magnetize the beginning of the magnetic pattern. When the form is then transported from this initial re-magnetizing position, the entire magnetic pattern passes through the effective magnetization area of the magnetizer. As a result, the entire magnetic pattern can be reliably re-magnetized.
By first reversing the cut-sheet form so that the beginning of the magnetic pattern is appropriately positioned relative to the magnetizer before starting the magnetic pattern re-magnetizing process, the magnetic pattern can be reliably re-magnetized irrespective of how the cut-sheet form was inserted into the insertion opening, that is, regardless of operator training and experience or the method of cut-sheet form insertion. Such a printing apparatus provides excellent operability and reliability and prevents problems such as part of the MICR character pattern not being re-magnetized and a corresponding waveform signal not being obtained.
In the magnetizing process, the transportation mechanism/control unit or reverse-direction transportation process preferably transports the cut-sheet form in a second, or reverse, direction (that is, opposite the first forward direction) until the beginning of the magnetic pattern is substantially aligned with the center of the magnetizer. As a result, the beginning of the magnetic pattern is positioned where the flux density of the magnetizing part is greatest. When the cut-sheet form is then advanced forward, the entire magnetic pattern will pass this greatest flux density area to improve the reliability of the re-magnetizing process. The form transportation distance is also shorter than when the form is reversed until the beginning of the magnetic pattern passes the magnetizer to accelerate the magnetizing process.
In a printing apparatus according to the present invention the recording medium detector detects the leading edge of a cut-sheet recording medium. In this case, the control unit controls the transportation mechanism to transport the recording medium in the second or reverse direction until the leading edge of the cut-sheet recording medium is detected, and then further transports the cut-sheet recording medium in the second direction until the beginning of the magnetic pattern is positioned where the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient to re-magnetize the beginning of the magnetic pattern.
A cut-sheet form may be inserted in various ways by different operators. If a form is inserted forcefully against the form stopper, the form can easily curve or buckle inside the insertion opening. It should be noted that it is possible to assume that cut-sheet forms will be inserted into the insertion opening appropriately such that the leading edge of the form contacts a form stopper and is not curved inside the insertion opening, and then reverse the form a specific distance to position the beginning of the magnetic pattern to the magnetizer. The specific transportation distance here is determined based on this assumption. However, if the form is not inserted in this prescribed manner, that is, if the form is bent or curved inside the insertion opening, the form will not be reversed a sufficient distance, and the beginning of the magnetic pattern may not be reversed to the appropriate position relative to the magnetizer.
The printing apparatus and control method therefor, according to the present invention, may be used to compensate for this condition. In this case, the cut-sheet form is first reversed until the leading edge thereof is detected by a form detector. As a result, a form can be reliably reversed to a position at which the beginning of the magnetic pattern is appropriately positioned relative to the magnetizer regardless of the condition of the cut-sheet form in the insertion opening.
A printing apparatus and a printing apparatus control method according to the present invention further preferably comprise a medium detector for detecting the cut-sheet recording medium set to a specific position in the insertion opening; and a means or process for transporting the cut-sheet recording medium in the second direction until the beginning of the magnetic pattern reaches a position at which the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient for re-magnetizing after the cut-sheet recording medium set in the insertion opening is detected. In this case, form transportation can begin immediately to implement the magnetic pattern re-magnetizing process according to the form detection result, and the re-magnetizing process can thus be accelerated.
A printing apparatus and a printing apparatus control method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a means or process for transporting the cut-sheet recording medium set in the insertion opening in the second direction until the beginning of the magnetic pattern is in an area where the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient for re-magnetizing before the cut-sheet recording medium is advanced toward the magnetic head. Magnetic pattern reading can thus proceed continuously from magnetic pattern re-magnetization, demagnetization of the magnetic pattern can be minimized, and the reliability of magnetic pattern reading can be improved.
A printing apparatus and a printing apparatus control method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a means or process for transporting the cut-sheet recording medium in the second direction until a beginning of the magnetic pattern reaches a position where the flux density of the magnetizer is sufficient for re-magnetizing, after a magnetic pattern is detected on the cut-sheet recording medium. For example, if there is no magnetic pattern on the cut-sheet form, a magnetic pattern read command is not issued from the host. As a result, the re-magnetizing and magnetic pattern reading operations can be skipped, and only the operations required for printing performed. A printing apparatus with improved user friendliness and faster processing can thus be provided.
The printing apparatus control method of the present invention can also be embodied as a control program having commands that can be executed by a controller for performing processes corresponding to the various steps and operations described above. This control method and control program can also be provided using any medium on which the control program can be recorded, stored, or transmitted. For example, the control program can be transmitted via the Internet or other computer network, and recorded to a local storage medium that can be used by a personal computer, printing apparatus, or other operator-side hardware device.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.